


Misunderstandings, Hangovers, and Paperwork

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion throughout, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Morning After, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Trip to Risa, coming out?, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Sometimes misunderstandings lead to actual understandings.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Pride Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Kudos: 36





	Misunderstandings, Hangovers, and Paperwork

After the…  _ unfortunate _ events that took place on Risa the last time the two visited, they decided to try again. Avoid shape-shifting, thieving aliens this time. They can hope at least. So, they took shore leave together, which isn’t weird. Isn’t getting girls with your best friend weird. Everyone needs a wingman! 

As of right now, catching the eye of beautiful women is going as quickly as it was last time.  _ Slowly.  _ And it doesn’t make sense. This is Risa, the planet of relaxation and lust? How could handsome bachelors such as themselves be unappealing? 

“Is it just me or are we doomed on Risa?” Trip eventually says, coming over to Malcolm with their third round of drinks. 

“Perhaps we should stop waiting for people to approach us? Approach them instead?” Malcolm replies, taking the drink from Trip. 

Trip looks around, surveying their surroundings. He then shrugs. “Nah, we look less desperate when we sit here chatting.”

Malcolm pauses, cocking his head at Trip. “We are trying to meet a girl tonight, Trip.”

Trip retakes his spot next to Malcolm, leaning back into the couch’s comfortable cushions. “And I’m saying, we look better here! Less desperate and more secretive! You know how they like that.”

He rolls his eyes, raising his glass to his lips. ‘Fine.”

Malcolm doesn’t expect much success sitting here with Trip like this. Of course, he enjoys days off with Trip, they have fun, but he’s sure this is not how you attract women on Risa. People are here for a good time, not to just sit in one place all night. 

  
  


It’s another hour of loud music with two more rounds of drinks when two girls finally sit in front of them. It’s weirdly feeling like their last visit all over again. Malcolm really should’ve left Trip here by himself and followed through on his own tactics. Trip is simply wasting their time. 

“How long have you been on Risa?” Trip asks them. 

“The past week! Fun here isn’t it?” One of them answers. 

They introduce themselves, Millicent and Harper. They’re an interesting pair to look at, their styles contrasting one another’s. Millicent with shorter brown hair, wearing pants and a button down shirt. Her companion was wearing a dress and long, blonde hair in a braid. 

They’re pretty, Malcolm sees that, but there’s something off. He can feel it. Physically, there’s nothing wrong with them. Pretty, great smiles, but there’s something wrong. Although they’ve given no indication of ill intent, the other two “women” they ran into last time didn’t either. 

He’s just paranoid. He has to be. 

“We’re only here tonight and tomorrow, unfortunately. Shore leave,” Trip shares, giving his best charming smile. 

Malcolm, won’t lie. Trip’s good. Charming, handsome, a gentleman, smart. He’s also an engineer, so he must be really great with his hands. 

“Shore leave? You work on a ship?” Millicent inquiries, running a hand through her short hair. 

Trip looks as if he puffs up his chest, subconsciously or not. “Well ladies, Malcolm and I work on the  _ Enterprise.  _ The first warp five starship from the planet Earth. He’s in charge of the armory. I’m the Chief Engineer.”

“Engineering? That’s so cool! Millicent is into engineering too! I’ve been trying to get her to work on a ship, but I’ve been unsuccessful,” Harper says, gesturing to Millicent next to her. 

“What do you do then, Harper?” Malcolm brings himself to ask them. 

She blushes. “An aspiring artist.”

Yes, they contrast each other all right. 

“So, when did you two get together?” Millicent asks them, pointing to them. 

“Excuse me?” Trip replies, caught off guard. 

“You know. When did you guys start dating?”

Trip looks at Malcolm, searching for his friend to say something. Malcolm doesn’t know why he’s looking at him, he’s as lost as Trip is. 

Then it clicks. Why these attractive women seemed off. They’re a couple. 

Malcolm also figures out that tonight is a lost cause. Nothing is going to happen tonight. They’ve been sitting here alone for hours, they’re buzzed off of the drinks, and if these two thought they were a couple, who else did?  _ They are sitting quite close.  _

“Only a few months, admittedly. We’ve been best friends for longer though,” Malcolm tells them, smiling at Trip who’s look of shock has only gotten worse. “You?”

“We’re on honeymoon, actually. Four years!” Harper says cheerfully, raising her hand to show the ring. 

“Good for you! Hopefully that’ll be the two of us some day.”

Trip places a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder and addresses Harper and Millicent. “Let us get you guys a drink. We’ll be back!”

Malcolm follows Trp when he gets up. He knows Trip is going to be frustrated, but this is also a perfect chance to explain himself. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Trip demands once they’re far enough away. “We’re not a couple!”

“Trip, we’re getting nowhere. Tonight’s a bust. Let’s have fun with those two! Yes, it won’t lead anywhere, but we should have fun while we’re at it!”

“We don’t have to be in a romantic relationship to have fun with them!”

“Yes, but think about it, it would be a bit awkward if we had told them they were wrong. Trip, it’s one night. Play along.”

Trip sighs after a moment of consideration, giving into Malcolm’s plan. “Okay, but I’m not kissing you.”

Malcolm nods. “Thank you. I’m tired of sitting with you anyway.”

  
  


Trip and Malcolm do have fun with Harper and Millicent. They’re fun and full of energy. They manage to pull them on the dancefloor at some point, not dancing, simply jumping around. Trip and Malcolm end up following foot. It’s fun and the first time today their hearts have actually raced. 

It could be the drinks. It has to be. Or, it’s the enjoyably overwhelming energy that’s going on all around them. Whatever it is, Malcolm’s thoughts are going back to the fact that Trip must be brilliant with his hands, or how he has a  _ really  _ great smile. There’s a boyish charm to him, and Malcolm can’t help but be sucked in by it. This was a horrible idea, faking a relationship with Trip.. There’s things he hasn’t had the opportunity to share with Trip. How he didn’t just date or hook up with women during his time at Starfleet. 

Sometimes, guys are more good looking. He can’t help himself. 

“We should hang out tomorrow!” Harper says, continuing to shout even though they’re leaving the club. 

“Yeah, we really should,” Trip responds. “We’re at House 20, down the beach.”

“Nice spot! See you tomorrow then!”

The couple leaves, holding hands and waving at them. They’re cute, Malcolm thinks. Very compatible. He’s sure they’re going to make it. 

Malcolm and Trip walk in the other direction, heading back to their rented house for the night. It is two in the morning. There’s a silence between them, but it isn’t a bad sort of silence. A peaceful one. 

“Can I admit something?” Trip asks Malcolm softly. 

“Of course!” Malcolm answers, patting at Trip’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t just date girls in Starfleet.”

_ What a relief.  _ “Oh me too. Honestly, I think I have a preference for men.”

Trip merely nods. “It feels good to get that off my chest. Bigotry is no longer a thing, there’s nothing wrong with it. I just have this whole ‘chick magnet’ sort of vibe. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Trust me, Trip, you’re a magnet, period.”

Trip laughs. It’s a good sound, Malcolm discovers. “Are you flirting with me, Lieutenant?” 

Malcolm starts laughing too. “Yes.”

Trip wraps an arm around Malcom’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his taller form. “You’re not going to hear any complaints from me.”

Malcolm leans his head onto Trip’s shoulder. “Good, I don’t plan on stopping.”

  
  


When Malcolm wakes up the next morning, his head is pounding, the Risa sun is blinding, and he feels as if he’s been hit with a starship far too many times. Where’s Phlox when you need him? 

He sits up, rubbing at his forehead and keeping his eyes shut. He brings himself to fully take in the situation and remember what happened last night. Harper and Millicent. Pretending to be in a relationship with Trip. Him flirting with Trip. 

And then they got back home, Trip not letting Malcolm go to his own separate room. 

“Could he close the blinds? Damn!” Trip groggily complains, beginning to move next to Malcolm. 

Guess Malcolm is going to be the one who faces it. For Trip. 

Malcolm tries his best to dash towards the window and close the blinds. Not every day has to be bright! 

“You’d think they’d be kinder to the ones who got hungover,” Trip speculates, his arm thrown over his face. 

“Trip, we need to be serious right now,” Malcolm says, taking in their nude state. “Technically, you’re my superior officer-”

Trip throws up his other arm, shushing Malcolm.. “Yes, yes, the paperwork if this wasn’t a one time thing. We’ll do that when we get back.”

“So, this wasn’t a one time thing?”

Trip finally uncovers his face, looking at Malcolm. “I don’t want it to be. Do you?”

Malcolm smiles, rejoining Trip on the bed. “I don’t want it to be either.”

“That’s great. Would’ve been awkward if you didn’t.”

Malcolm chuckles, letting Trip pull him back into him and spooning him, Trip’s nose pressing into his neck. He can get used to this, even with the paperwork. 


End file.
